<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mi prenderò cura di te by cap_and_cyborg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639977">Mi prenderò cura di te</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_and_cyborg/pseuds/cap_and_cyborg'>cap_and_cyborg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_and_cyborg/pseuds/cap_and_cyborg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe has a cold and Nicky comes over to take care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mi prenderò cura di te</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for my friend Hailey's, @steve-is-a-babe on tumblr, birthday! Happy birthday!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yusuf al-Kaysani was having a very bad day.  His nose looked like Rudolph’s, every breath exacerbated his sore throat, and he was aching to his bones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In short, he had a cold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had called in sick to work already, but he fumbled to pick up his phone and hit his number one speed dial.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>amore mio,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nicky’s voice came from the other end of the line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe felt momentarily better just at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice.  They had met through university, ever since Nicky had asked the professor a pointed question in the middle of lecture and Joe had taken one look at him and thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That one.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had gone up to Nicky after class and asked a follow-up question to what he had asked the prof.  The ensuing discussion led to eating in the dining hall together to talk more, to exchanging numbers, to sitting together in class.  To debates turning to passionate kisses and concessions of validity in the afterglow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two years later, they were graduated and still together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ya amar,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Joe said, wincing at how rough his voice sounded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?  You sound awful,” Nicky asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe chuckled, but it immediately turned into a coughing fit.  It took a long time for him to stop.  “I’m sick,” he said to his phone, which had fallen from his grasp onto the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really,” Nicky drawled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Joe whined.  “I feel terrible and deserve your pity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky laughed softly.  “You can have it.  I give it freely.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a pause, he said slowly, “You know, I could take a PTO day and come over.  Make you something.  Give you my pity in person.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nooooooooo, I’m so gross, Nicky,” Joe complained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joe.  I’ve seen you during finals multiple times.  You hadn’t showered in days and were living off Cheetos and energy drinks.  Do you really think I will fall out of love with you now?” Nicky asked exasperatedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You might get sick.  Don’t wanna risk it,” Joe mumbled.  He realized he was curled around his phone in the fetal position, wrapped around where Nicky’s voice was coming from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tesoro</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  Let me take care of you?” Nicky asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How was Joe supposed to say no to that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was dozing when Nicky buzzed his apartment.  Groaning, Joe dragged his sorry ass out of bed and down the hall to hit the speaker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nicolò?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sono qui,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nicky’s voice came through the speaker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alhamdulillah,” Joe muttered as he buzzed him in.  He unlocked his front door and leaned against the wall next to it, waiting to hear Nicky’s footsteps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he heard someone coming down the hall, he eased the door open.  Nicky pushed the door open more with his hip as both hands were full of reusable grocery bags.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nicky…” Joe sighed, happy to see him but also not, cause Joe knew he looked a fright and was probably contagious.  He didn’t even want to think about how much money Nicky had spent at the store.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me one moment and then I will be right back,” Nicky said, quickly walking down the hall.  Joe drifted against the wall, so it seemed like Nicky was back in a moment, but there was a steaming cup of tea in his hands, so it must have been a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get you comfortable,” Nicky said, putting a hand on Joe’s lower back and directing him to his old, lumpy couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Nicky,” Joe said when he saw it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky had made him a blanket nest.  His softest blankets were at the ready to cocoon him, with his computer set up to watch something on and a large cup of orange juice waited on the table as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” he sighed as he sank onto his couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky grinned as he took the cup of tea and safely put it on the coffee table next to the orange juice.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Bene,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said.  “Because I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed Joe’s forehead and Joe cringed inside.  Nicky pulled back with a frown.  “You definitely have a fever.  I want that tea gone before I get back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe nodded.  “Wait, where are you going?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky smiled softly.  “Let me take care of you, Joe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe lifted his hands.  “Fine, I am at your mercy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm, maybe once your fever breaks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hgk.”  Joe choked on his tea.  He coughed, then coughed for real.  “You dick,” he bit out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky just snorted as he walked away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe’s mind went in and out of focus after that.  He made sure to drink a bit of his tea every time he came back to himself.  Nicky wandered around his apartment and Joe had a hard time keeping track of what he was doing.  Did he leave at one point?  No, he was there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Nicky said, settling next to Joe on the couch.  “How are you feeling now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe took stock.  “Hmm, throat is a bit better.  The tea was nice.  Sinuses don’t feel like they’re imploding anymore.  Still achy though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky nodded.  “I have a plan, but let’s see how you feel about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I made chicken soup and it should be ready about now.  How about we get to you eat some of that, then get you in the shower, and then we can get you into your clean sheets.  Sound good?” Nicky asked gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe felt his eyes well up.  “You washed my sheets?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky chuckled.  “Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cuore mio, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I washed your sheets.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much,” Joe said, voice choked with emotion.  “That is a wonderful plan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soup was delicious even though Joe could barely taste it.  “You’ll have to make me this again when I’m feeling better, so I can fully appreciate it,” he told Nicky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shower was even better than the soup.  Nicky’s fingers felt amazing as he gently washed Joe’s hair and massaged Joe’s scalp, making sure to detangle his curls as he went.  He knew exactly how to take care of Joe’s hair and Joe realized just how much Nicky had paid attention to Joe’s wash routine as he conditioned Joe’s curls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, my love.  Body wash time.  You feeling okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Joe said, feeling loved and cared for under the spray.  “I’m not gonna fall over, if that’s what you mean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.  Let me know if that changes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe felt loved and content as Nicky helped him into his clean pajamas and moved him towards his bedroom.  Nicky had oiled Joe’s curls and dried Joe’s hair just the right way.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe loved this man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So glad we met,” Joe murmured as Nicky eased him into his bed.  “So glad you got mad at that prof that day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe we would have started talking sometime anyway.  Destiny wouldn’t have kept us separate long,” Nicky whispered back, settling next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky leaned in for a kiss and Joe covered his face with his hands.  “Dooooon’t, you’ll get sick too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gently taking hold of Joe’s wrists, Nicky said, “I don't care if you're sick, catching a cold from kissing you is worth it.  Let me in, Joe?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe whined.  He was trying to be a good person here!  Saying stuff like that wasn’t fair in his weakened state.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let his hands fall.  “Fine, but if you get sick, know that I will feel really bad about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky smiled softly.  “I’m sure you’ll survive the guilt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we’ll see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were both still smiling a bit when their lips came together.  It should have made the kiss awkward, but instead, it made it perfect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This was so lovely, Nicolò.  Thank you for taking care of me,” Joe said when they broke apart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky rested his forehead against Joe and Joe surrendered himself to the fact that this man had absolutely no self-preservation skills when it came to not getting sick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Nicky said thoughtfully, “my lease is done at the end of next month.  We could, maybe, turn this taking care of each other situation into a full-time, face-to-face occasion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe pulled back to look Nicky full in the face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just ask to move in when I look like death warmed over?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” Nicky said, pulling Joe close, “look very beautiful, even in death, and I would be delighted to live with you, no matter how you look.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe blinked at him uncomprehendingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a ridiculous man, a wonderful boyfriend, and I love you very, very deeply,” he finally said.  “Yes, I want to live with you.  Probably for the rest of my life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky’s eyes sparkled as he smiled.  “One thing at a time, Yusuf.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here,” Joe said.  This time, he was the one to pull caution to the wind and kiss Nicky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe took it back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was having a wonderful day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations:<br/>Mi prenderò cura di te - I'll take good care of you<br/>amore mio - my love<br/>ya amar - my moon<br/>tesoro - treasure<br/>Sono qui - I'm here<br/>Bene - good<br/>cuore mio - my heart</p>
<p>Come visit me on tumblr: even-after-a-millennia</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>